Love is Invisible
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: I'm in love with a Hyuga prodigy. That's right, Neji Hyuga. He will be mine! I don't care what stands in our way; be it rain, wind, fire, or...marriage? Oh, crap.... -NejiTen--one-shot-


**Love is Invisible**

**A NejiTen oneshot**

lllllll

My teammates…are so clueless…. Listen in for the perfect example I am currently caught up in:

"Sakura Haruno, I shall make you mine! I swear it, for I am the handsome green beast of Konoha! I don't care if Uchiha has already claimed you as his own!" Yep, that's Lee.

"Yes, Lee, yell proudly! Challenge that Uchiha and prove that the students of Guy are even better than the students of Kakashi!" There goes Guy-Sensei.

"Hmph, this is ridiculous." That would be Neji, of course.

The catch, though, is that I happen to really like one of those clueless men…at least he's not wearing spandex…. (Shudders)

lllllll

This is the mental log—because diaries are overused and journals are pretty much just guy forms of them—of Tenten

lllllll

Entry one:

Damn it you destiny freak! Can't you see that I love you? I'd never want to hurt you!

Hem…well…today I did my usual routine of target practice. People always credit me for my pinpoint accuracy, well…today…that really did some damage to my chances of being the future wife of a Hyuga prodigy. It wasn't entirely my fault, though, if Lee hadn't decided to distract me and cause me to throw my kunai at Neji's _head _rather than a target log then everything would have been fine! At least he ducked…or there'd be no future wife of a Hyuga prodigy for anyone….

lllllll

Entry two:

Weapons, Hyuga, weapons, Hyuga…which to choose…? Oh, I know, being on a mission means I can have both!

Today the members of Team Guy are on a mission. We'll be going to a nearby town to help them with some construction. I can see why it's C-ranked….

Right now we're on the road. The good thing is I'm walking next to Neji. The bad thing is it's because he's hanging back from getting involved in Lee and Guy-Sensei's rants about arriving at the village in faster times than what are humanly possible.

"Will those two ever just shut up and stop acting like we can keep up with all their inhumanity?"

Gah! That's Neji! He's talking…come on girl…say something back!

"Yes, I do think that new shampoo you're using smells nice."

O.O! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, NEJI! Don't walk ahead! No, please, I'm sane I tell you! You have no idea what you and your nice smelling hair are doing to my mind! NEJI!

lllllll

Entry three:

Okay, everything's alright…Neji's just acting like it never even happened…. I still have a chance.

"Okay, team, since the weather's starting to get cold, we'll be sleeping in tents."

Guy-Sensei, you rock! Setting up tents means sleeping in twos, and I know you'll be sharing a tent with Lee so that leaves me and Neji! Score! I can see the romance blooming!

_T-Tenten, it's r-really cold. This blanket isn't w-working well enough._

_Oh, Neji, just come cuddle up with me! I'll keep you warm!_

_Thank you, Tenten, I lo—_

"Tenten, are you just going to stand there?"

Damn it, Lee! You shattered my reverie! It was just getting good! Someone's getting a bow staff to the head on 'accident' next training time!

lllllll

Entry four:

Labor and love…. Love is laborious. Labor can bring love. My point in the matter is…I'm going to need a lot of nails.

Here we are in our designated town. I'm carrying four planks of wood, Neji's got five, Lee and Guy…they've got about twenty.

Crash!

This can't go well….

"Tenten, can you find me a hammer?" Yes, Lee, I'd love to put a metal object in your hand.

However, fate has other plans for my current time.

Whap!

"Shit, Tenten, watch where you're going."

Aaaaahhh! Neji I'm so sorry! These planks of wood…they're so persnickety. Turn at the wrong time and _whap, _wood meets the back of your head!

He can understand that…right…?

lllllll

Entry five:

Nurse Tenten reporting. My patient: not Neji…its Guy-Sensei. How many times do I have to tell him that not looking at what's on the ground before jumping off a roof is a bad idea?

Now excuse me while I yank the rest of these splinters from my Sensei's leg. Ugh….

lllllll

Entry six:

Patience is a virtue. Patience also has a limit. I think I'm about to hit mine.

Lee, how many fucking times do I have to take a bow staff to your head before you realize that walking into my room after I leave blatantly warning that I, _the female of Team Guy, _am going to change into my night clothes before it sinks in that the only one who won't get hurt for it is Neji?

I feel so exposed…at least I was still wearing my pants and bra.

lllllll

Entry seven:

I don't know how much more I can take of this mission. It's really messing up my relationship with Neji. (Not that it's anything big…FOR NOW!)

Yeah…kind of on shaky grounds…why? Because I dropped my hammer and it nearly hit Neji. (If he was standing two steps to the right it would have nailed him.) Now he's avoiding me because a lot of objects that are in my hands seem to find their way to his head or near it. (Kunai, wood planks, hammer…damn it, he's right!)

No, no, no…I don't want to kill my future husband! That'll make me a future black widow!

lllllll

Entry eight:

The mission is completed! (And only Guy-Sensei is walking away with bandages on his leg this time.)

My one complaint is that Lee and Guy-Sensei decided to 'pick up the pace' and forced me and Neji to follow. Thusly we traveled farther, faster, and we arrived at the village before the sun was down! (That meant no sleeping with Neji in a tent and no daydreams about him wanting my warmth….)

At least the mission's over…tomorrow I'm part of an all-girl's day so I guess that means no chances to sway Neji.

lllllll

Entry nine:

I feel…so cold…and no, I'm not on a mission and Guy-Sensei did not accidentally set the tents ablaze causing us to sleep on the cold floor….that's probably going to happen next week.

I feel so cold because I have no man by my side!

All-girls day main conversation: their boyfriends.

Sakura has Sasuke (which is a part of my Lee-induced headaches), Ino has Kiba, and the girls also talked about how Temari and Shikamaru have that relationship going on; the only one who's slightly comforting is Hinata…but she says her dad is apparently planning something out because she's "coming to the age where she must marry and carry on the Hyuga name." Damn, it must suck to be Hinata…and Neji was almost brought into that main family stuff. I got lucky, or right now some 'suitable' girl would probably be clinging to his arm! Oh hell no! Neji will be MINE!

For now, though, I endure my loneliness….

lllllll

Entry ten:

Kill, maim, murder, slaughter, where are my weapon scrolls!

I am currently preparing the imminent destruction of my teammate's body. (Lee, not Neji.)

Where the hell does he get the idea that I'm interested in _Sasuke_? I am all Neji! To make it worse, he tries getting me in on a "plan" where I can "sway" Sasuke and he can get Sakura! Ew, hell no! For that girl night we had to practically kidnap Sakura to get her away from Sasuke, there is NO way they're breaking up, and even if that ever did happen, Sakura would not go to Lee!

Then Lee also starts saying that I've been "temperamental" lately. I am not temperamental! He is simply frustrating me! He keeps getting in my way of Hyuga-filled happiness because of his obsessions!

What to do…what to do…oh—I found my mace! Heh, heh, heh….

lllllll

Entry eleven:

Oh my god! I have made an astounding and breathtaking discovery! Neji's hair is longer than Ino's! I always thought Ino had longer hair but nope! Not anymore! I bet it that's shampoo he's using, it's helping his follicles grow! Okay…so maybe that makes him sound a little…gay or something…but he's not! Because one day he is going to make me Tenten Hyuga! (Oh, I like the sounds of that!)

So he is not girly…he is just…unique…yeah, that's right….

lllllll

Entry twelve:

Excuse me while I scream. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE most HORRIBLE news has just reached my ears via Neji! HE IS GETTING MARRIED!

Though there is a catch…it was not him who did the proposal…it was the freaking elders of the Hyuga clan! HE IS MARRYING HINATA! _HINATA _his COUSIN!

Now excuse me while I go faint.

lllllll

Entry thirteen:

Okay…now where was I? Ah, yes. _He's marrying his freaking cousin! _Can't they see that _**I **_should be his betrothed! He doesn't want to marry Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you stupid elders!

Besides this…Hinata is of age and they want to "rebuild" the bridge that was broken between the main and branch families of the Hyuga household. What the hell? Can't they see that true love is better than forced?

I am going to find a way to stop this wedding by any means necessary! Even if I have to kill one of them! (Okay, maybe not that. I love Neji and who can hurt Hinata? They're both so innocent….)

Now I must go plot.

lllllll

Entry fourteen:

Good news on the "wedding," and no…unfortunately it has not been canceled yet. But I do have an accomplice!

Naruto Uzumaki. He's about as upset as I am! (Because we all know he wants Hinata.) He was fuming about it earlier and I approached him and we made an immediate alliance! The "break up the forced Neji-Hinata marriage" team!

So now I must go plot with my new partner.

lllllll

Entry fifteen:

My accomplice…is an idiot….

I have no idea where he gets the idea that we can physically destroy "marriage" so it's "impossible" for them to get married.

Though I did like his idea about blowing up the church so there's nowhere to get married. (And then making fake biohazard signs around the Hyuga mansion so they can't get married there either.)

He's still an idiot…and we're still in planning mode.

lllllll

Entry sixteen:

We have made a plan! There shall be no Neji-Hinata!

We're going to sneak in as tables full of food and just before they say "I do" we're going to spring a smoke bomb on them, I grab Neji, Naruto grabs Hinata, and we four disappear off into the Land of Waves and become farmers! (Married farmers)

Heh…and now that I actually think about that…we're gonna need a new plan.

Damn. It.

lllllll

Entry seventeen:

Okay, now I know for sure that we have a plan!

We are still going to sneak in and take Neji and Hinata captive, but we're going to hold them for ransom and say that if they don't marry US then they're never going to see they're heiress and prodigy ever again.

Fwa, ha, ha; the dark side is blooming.

lllllll

Entry eighteen:

Wedding crashing day! The side of true love shall prevail! There shall be no white-eyed babies out of this unless they have my brown hair! (Okay, so maybe that's a little far reaching…but one day!)

Right now I'm in a cart with Naruto and we're being pushed across the ground by some oblivious waiter. Even though he does occasionally complain that the cart is really heavy.

I am NOT FAT! It's probably Naruto! Suck it up you oblivious waiter and keep pushing!

Tha-thunk!

Oh shit, what was that! Tenten out before we get busted!

lllllll

Entry nineteen:

Okay, all's well…a bottle just fell from the cart. But then Naruto picked it up and handed it to the waiter. (YOU FUCKING IDIOT!) So right now Naruto's putting on the guy's waiter suit and I'm making sure the guy stays unconscious while I stuff him into a storage closet.

It's okay…it was only one set back…we're not over yet!

I WILL BE HYUGA! (And Hinata will be Uzumaki.)

lllllll

Entry twenty:

Okay, I'm under the cart, Naruto's waiting by it, we're in the chapel, and very soon we'll be crashing the wedding and—oh shit…we don't have the smoke bomb! It must have fallen out of my pocket while I was shoving that waiter into the closet!

It's alright…it's alright…we just need a quick revision and…

"Tenten, they're about to hit 'I do' throw the smoke bomb."

Damn it, we're out of time! Just act fast…do…something…and…uh…

"NOOO!"

lllllll

Entry twenty-one:

Well, I can definitively say mission…um…accomplished? I'm not exactly sure. Plan didn't really go…according to plan.

So here's what happened. I started yelling "NO!" and I ran out from under the table and down the aisle! (I know, I'm awesome like that.) Then…I black out because I'm tackled by body guards.

But, there is a but, when I woke up, Neji was standing over me in the middle of saying:

"I don't want to marry Hinata, I want to marry Tenten!"

Yes, ME! He wants to marry ME! (Insert girlish squeal while he picks me up and kisses me…okay…so it didn't go like that.)

Though he did say he wanted to marry ME! Then Naruto decides to pop out and grab Hinata and run down the aisle. It would have been so great, but then they _stepped on me_! Hinata apologized, Naruto didn't…I'll get him later.

Then, even more astounding, Neji looks at Hinata's dad and says:

"Uncle, if you wish to find marriage, you can find two, easily: one between Hinata and Naruto, and one between Tenten and me."

YEEAAAAHH! Tenten has PREVAILED! Though I don't know how his uncle reacted because then I fainted again….

lllllll

Entry twenty-two:

Now here I am, living my new, happy life with my _fiancé! _Yeah…the wedding's in a few months! I am so happy!

We just told Lee and Guy-Sensei…bad move…now here I actually sit, with an irritated and embarrassed look on my face next to Neji while Guy and Lee act out the 'rite of youthful love and marriage' (what the fuck?)…

So now I leave to live my newly happy life…and to think of a way to escape this torture…. Heh….

Mentally yours,

Tenten

lllllll

**THE END**

**Yes! I got this finished! I was right about needing to draw being my release from my block. I just sat down and wrote like…what would be the last three pages of this! Now that I'm done I can correct, publish, and wait happily as hopefully some reviews and several hits come in! So…how do you people think I did for my first NejiTen? For people who have already read my other work, I know quite a few would be saying "It reminds me of 'Reasons.'" I do kind of have to agree, but at least the story line, and what's actually happening is different. Actually…since Sasuke and Sakura are together in this it could actually be a story connecting to what happened after "Reasons" ended! (They are both in the normal Naruto universe…hey! I made a connection!) Anyway, later! **


End file.
